White Day
by Stars of Gold
Summary: It's White Day in Hyoutei. Atoji Oshigaku Shishitori


White Day

DISCLAIMER: Don't own POT.

On the morning of the fourteenth of March, three alarm clocks went off.

One was violently set to snooze.

Another was turned off as its owner dutifully got up to get ready for school.

And the last went completely ignored until a maid came in and shook her master awake.

On the morning of the fourteenth of March, three regulars of the Hyoutei tennis club set out to morning practice at school.

One walked there with his best friend.

Another took the bus, also with his best friend.

And the last was picked up by his best friend in a sleek limousine.

At morning tennis practice on the fourteenth of March, those three regulars met up in the locker room along with every other regular.

One gave the other two fleeting, nervous looks.

Another wished them good luck through little nods.

And the last smiled and said, quite loudly, "You guys don't have anything to worry about, okay? Just relax and let's play some tennis!" He clapped them both on the back as he grinned at them.

"You mean _you_ don't have anything to worry about," snorted the first. "Atobe _adores_ you, Jirou."

Jirou shrugged. "If you say so. I think Choutarou-kun has the best chance. Ryou's totally going soft."

Choutarou blushed. "Shishido-san is just thankful because I helped him get back on the regulars. Gakuto-senpai is the one who has nothing to worry about! Oshitari-senpai is practically eating out of his hand!"

Gakuto shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Yuushi's straight. Come on, I'm hot and I know it. But the guy _refuses_ to make a move no matter what I do! It's like trying to seduce Kabaji!"

"Who exactly is seducing Kabaji?" Oshitari, speak of the devil, asked as he came up to them, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think he was your type, Gakuto," Shishido piped up, materializing beside Ohtori with a teasing grin.

"I wasn't trying to seduce Kabaji! I was using him as a simile for trying to–" Gakuto was cut off hastily by both Jirou clamping a hand over Gakuto's mouth and Choutarou saying, "Trying to get Fukaku Yuuka to date you, right senpai?"

Jirou and Choutarou took note of how Oshitari's eyes narrowed slightly as Gakuto turned red.

"Wuss," said Shishido with a snort. "Can't even ask a girl out. So uncool."

Jirou kept his firm grip on Gakuto and his mouth. "It's not just that, Shishido. The girl's a big enigma, and Gakuto doesn't want stories going around about how he's such a loser and got turned down by a girl, so he's trying to test the waters a little to see if maybe she likes him too. You know?"

Atobe had come by at some point in the conversation and said, "Give her chocolates. It _is_ White Day, after all. There, Ore-sama has solved your problem. Be awed at Ore-sama's intellect. Now, go to practice and don't let your game suffer because of this _girl_, ahn?" Atobe gave Gakuto a look, and Gakuto knew that he knew, and blushed a darker red. Oshitari noticed, and his eyes narrowed further.

"Yes, if we lose I'm blaming you, Gakuto. Jirou, you should really let him go; he bites sometimes when he gets mad," Oshitari added, grinning as Gakuto was released and promptly started verbally attacking Oshitari.

"Come on, Choutarou," Shishido said, gesturing outside with his head. "You... planning to give out some chocolates today?"

Choutarou shook his head. "Um, actually..." Their voices faded.

Which left Jirou and Atobe alone.

"Well, I guess we should get going too, huh?" Jirou commented, ready to stroll out the front door.

"Jirou, wait."

Jirou turned back to face Atobe. "Yes?"

Atobe reached past him and closed the door. Jirou frowned. "Um, Atobe? What's this about exactly?" It couldn't be like in Jirou's dreams. In Jirou's dreams, whenever he was left alone with Atobe in the locker room and Atobe closed the door behind them, they always proceeded to do things that weren't exactly the most innocent.

Atobe took Jirou's face in his hands and gave Jirou a long, passionate kiss.

Jirou's mind was desperately trying to process this and react accordingly, but his body automatically responded by closing his eyes and kissing Atobe back. Atobe, encouraged by his response, let his hands drop to Jirou's waist to pull him closer, which in turn made Jirou hook his arms around Atobe's neck and moan.

The moan seemed to bring Atobe back to his senses. The captain pulled back immediately, and it was the most flustered Jirou had ever seen Atobe since meeting him. Jirou himself was breathless and he was sure that he was blushing.

"W-What was that, exactly, Atobe?" Jirou asked just to be sure. He really liked Atobe, and maybe Atobe liked him too. Jirou knew it was kind of pointless to get his hopes up (what were the chances of Atobe liking him, seriously?) but hey, he could dream, right?

"Well, Jirou, I noticed something... different in my tennis locker last month, on the fourteenth of February."

Jirou noted the dropping of '–sama' and took it to be a good sign. "Yes?"

"A box containing a single chocolate was sitting there, and the handwriting on the box was oddly familiar." Atobe pulled a white box out of his pocket and pressed it into Jirou's hand. "Happy White Day, Jirou."

Jirou blinked for a few moments. He knew he wasn't dreaming this, because his dreams were never so sweet. Or if they were, they turned a tad bit less sweet and more dirty quite quickly.

Jirou was pretty sure he had been staring at Atobe for a while with his mouth open, so he said, "T-Thank you, Atobe, I... I didn't think..."

Atobe smiled then, placing a hand on his cheek. "You're so cute," he said, and then he kissed Jirou.

~*~Atoji COMPLETE~*~

Meanwhile, out on the courts, Oshitari called out, "Alright, everybody, twenty laps, then warm ups!" He turned to Taki and Hiyoshi, who were just arriving. "Taki, Hiyoshi, ten extra laps for being late. _Each_," he added, giving Taki a look.

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. Usually Oshitari was a little more forgiving than Atobe; if people showed up a little late, he made a (usually dirty) joke at their expense and told them they were lucky he was taking over for a while.

"Who shoved a stick up his ass?" muttered a sub-regular. "Or maybe someone didn't let him shove _his _stick up their ass. Mukahi?" he asked suggestively, nudging the redhead.

"Go screw yourself, douche," said Gakuto, accentuating his point with a hand gesture.

Then, unexpectedly, "Gakuto, five laps for obscenity. Higayoshi, ten for insulting your vice-captain as well as obscenity."

Gakuto's jaw dropped. "Y-Yuushi! That's–"

Oshitari shook his head. "What are all of you waiting for? Get moving!" His eyes narrowed. "Or would you rather be dropped from the club altogether for insubordination?"

The tennis club members moved immediately, almost in unison, the regulars taking the lead easily.

"Oi, Gakuto," Shishido hissed as he kept pace with the redhead. "What's up with Oshitari?"

Gakuto frowned. "I don't know. He was fine earlier when we walked here, but after coming out of the locker room..." He shook his head. "I don't know."

Shishido considered it. "Maybe..." he began hesitantly. "Maybe he's jealous?"

Gakuto raised an eyebrow. "Jealous of what?"

"Fukaku Yuuka. Because you're trying to date her?"

"I'm not trying to– oh, that's right, I am..." Gakuto mentally cursed Ohtori for using a name instead of a vague term.

Shishido snorted. "Like hell you are. The only person in there who actually thought that was the truth was Oshitari, which is why he's a fire-breathing dragon at the moment."

Gakuto turned red. "Seriously?"

"Duh. You guys are _way_ too obvious. Besides, everyone saw you shoving the chocolates in his locker while he was taking his sweet time washing his hair last month."

"Hey, you're one to talk! You used to take for_ever_ washing your bloody hair before you cut it so dramatically. I got so _bored_ waiting for you! Jirou was no help, either."

"...Man, you _do_ like him. I just said we saw you shoving chocolates in his locker on Valentine's Day – something only _girls_ do – and the only thing you bothered to respond to was the offhand comment about Oshitari washing his hair."

"..."

"Hah! Speechless. Just go tell him the truth so we won't die under his reign, okay?"

"...Only if you go give Ohtori his bloody White Day present already."

Shishido went red. "I was saving it for lunch break."

Gakuto snorted. "Under your sakura tree? I thought you weren't a romantic type. Geez, not only is it romantic, it's _cheesy_, too."

"Shut up! Like you'd do any better."

"I don't have to worry about White Day. I'm the uke, remember? And Valentine's lets me be secretive and effeminate – if girls catch me giving Yuushi chocolates, well..."

Shishido and Gakuto shuddered in unison.

"It's the same for White Day. Girls will be stalking us, hoping that we have chocolates for them," Shishido pointed out.

Gakuto shrugged. "Atobe's threats keep them away from your tree after you dramatized the last time they almost caught you guys swapping bentos. Yuushi's always busy with something or other during lunch, so really we only have tennis time and walking home together."

"Sucks to be you."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Gladly." Then Shishido ran ahead to catch up to his Choutarou.

_And good riddance_, thought Gakuto with a little hmph.

~*~*~*~*~

Choutarou liked running. Choutarou liked Shishido. Thus, Choutarou liked running with Shishido.

Unfortunately, his senpai was busy talking to Gakuto today, so he had to run by himself.

Oh well. No, he wasn't jealous. While Choutarou certainly was the jealous type, he knew that Gakuto was (very, very, very, very, _very_) interested in Oshitari. The redhead wouldn't make a move on Shishido. Plus, Gakuto and Choutarou were friends, and Gakuto was incredibly loyal to his friends. He knew Choutarou liked Shishido, so Gakuto wouldn't do anything.

He wouldn't dare, anyway.

After a while, Shishido picked up his pace and caught up to Choutarou, greeting the younger boy with a smile and a, "Hey, Choutarou."

Choutarou smiled back. "Hi, Shishido-san. Are we still on for lunch?"

Shishido gave him a strange look. "Well, duh, Choutarou, of course we're still on for lunch. Why wouldn't we be?"

Good. That meant Shishido didn't want to give chocolates to some girl. Because Shishido would do things face to face, and he'd do it during school because tennis practice after school wouldn't be missed for the _world_ and she wouldn't be around by the time it ended. Unless she was one of the crazy fangirls who watched practices; but Choutarou doubted Shishido would _ever_ want to date one of those girls. And he couldn't go to her house because that'd be stalkerish.

Shishido wanted to spend White Day lunch with him under their sakura tree! Hee hee.

"I thought you might want to take refuge in the boys bathroom. From the hordes of girls waiting with bated breath to get chocolates from you," Choutarou teased.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha, Choutarou. Like your situation is any better. Last month your gifts were piled up so high I couldn't see you behind them. And you're pretty tall, you know."

Choutarou laughed, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face. "That's what happens when your birthday falls on Valentine's Day."

Shishido made a sympathetic noise. "Must be tough."

"It's alright, though I have to give out thank you cards to all of them."

"I still can't believe you do that. You got like a hundred presents and you wrote thank you cards for _all_ of them?"

Choutarou shrugged. "It's rude not to."

Shishido sighed. "Sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good," he said, shaking his head.

Choutarou laughed. "Why, thank you."

~*~*~*~*~

Once he'd finished his laps, Gakuto made his way to Yuushi and said softly, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Yuushi shook his head. "I have a practice to run, Gakuto, in case you haven't noticed," he said. "I'm in charge until Atobe comes out of that locker room, and judging by whom he was with in there, I don't think he's going to be coming out anytime soon."

Gakuto raised his eyebrows. "Jirou? He and Jirou are making out as we speak? Man, he moves fast." Gakuto shook his head impatiently. "No, I have to talk to you about something, Yuushi. Please? It's important."

Yuushi sighed. "And this can't wait till after practice?" he asked wryly, though Gakuto knew he gave in the moment Gakuto said please. Gakuto _never_ said please.

Gakuto smiled. "Thanks, Yuushi. We have to talk in private. Just a little further away so the members can't overhear us."

"Very well."

They moved to the well (no one really knew why it was there in the first place, but it looked pretty cool in an antique sort of way, so they just left it there) a little ways away.

"Yuushi, I have a confession to make."

Yuushi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really trying to get Fukaku Yuuka's attention. Ohtori knows that, he was just trying to help me cover up my almost slip-up. See, Yuushi, I'm... um... interested in... um... one of the regulars, but he doesn't know, and I gave him chocolates on Valentine's, so I figured if he liked me back, he'd give me chocolates for White Day, you know? I... got the feeling you figured out the lie and were upset 'cause I lied to you when you're supposed to be my best friend. So... sorry, Yuushi." Gakuto's speech came rambling out, and then when it ended his mouth clenched shut and shifted his weight awkwardly.

Yuushi blinked.

Then he smiled. "I certainly hope your little crush is Kabaji," he drawled. "Everyone else already has a romantic interest."

Gakuto's eyes widened. "You mean you have a girlfriend, Yuushi?! Why didn't you tell me?! We're best friends, how could you not tell me, you bastard?!" Truthfully, though Gakuto was pretending to be angry at Yuushi for not telling Gakuto (which was partially true) he was more angry at himself. Of course Yuushi (smart _and_ athletic Yuushi) would have a girlfriend.

Yuushi merely laughed. "I admit I forgot to include myself. No, Gakuto, I do not have a girlfriend. In fact, I think I will never have a girlfriend. I stand on the other side of the court, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I follow."

"Good. In any case, I plan on giving out some chocolates today. Any guesses?"

"Just tell me!" Gakuto was impatient, everyone knew. Impatient and curious.

Yuushi just chuckled. "I'll give you hints throughout the day. First hint: he's in the tennis club."

Gakuto's jaw dropped. "But there are over _200_ people in the tennis club!"

Yuushi grinned. "Good luck." And then he left.

Gakuto pouted. "You're mean, Yuushi!" he yelled after the tensai. "I'll find this person if it's the last thing I do!"

~*~*~*~*~

"My God," said Shishido as he and Jirou walked with Gakuto to their classes. While Jirou and Shishido were in the same class, Gakuto was in the class next door.

"What?" snapped Gakuto. He wasn't in a good mood. Yuushi probably didn't like him that way (and thinking that made Gakuto feel like that damned Kikumaru had just did a bunch of acrobatics on his heart and crushed it for good, which in turn made him want to cry but Mukahi Gakuto did not cry. Not in public), and even if he did, stupid Yuushi was teasing Gakuto, dangling the truth so close to him, yet too far away for him to reach. It was infuriating.

"It's like you and Oshitari switched moods when you guys had your private chat earlier. He came back totally easy-going and even in a kind of playful mood and you came back like someone just stole your PSP and you were going to kill that person."

Gakuto grumbled out the situation. Jirou and Shishido wore similar exasperated looks.

"God, you guys are so _slow_," murmured Shishido.

"He likes you, you like him," Jirou said. "First he thinks you don't like him, and now you think he doesn't like you."

"Add that to the fact that everyone thinks you're sleeping together and it just gets ridiculous."

Gakuto's eyes widened. "They think we're sleeping together?!"

Shishido nodded. "Can't blame them, really, considering Oshitari keeps saying things that sound dirty but actually aren't. Like the time he said you two were tired because you both stayed up studying for exams the night before? It sounded like he meant something a lot less innocent."

Gakuto glared. "He meant what he said! We're not sleeping together! Why the hell do people think that?!"

"It's his voice," Jirou said. "It always makes him sound like he's saying something dirty. I guess that's why the fangirls have taken to calling you two the Dirty Pair."

"THEY'RE CALLING US WHAT?!"

"The Dirty Pair. Ryou and Choutarou-kun are called the Silver Pair. Atobe and I are called the Adorable Pair. Taki and Hiyo-kun are called the Leftover Pair." Gakuto and Shishido snickered at this, but let Jirou continue. "Sometimes people put Ryou and Atobe together," here a dark glare was aimed at Shishido, "but that will never happen, will it, Ryou?"

Shishido paled and shook his head furiously.

Jirou then smiled adorably in a complete change of attitude. _Geez,_ thought Gakuto. _No wonder his blood type is AB._ "Good. The Ryou and Atobe pair is called the Drama Pair."

Gakuto couldn't help it. He laughed. "Drama Pair?"

Shishido smacked him in the head. "Better than the Dirty Pair. Besides, I'm not interested in Atobe."

"You better not be," Jirou said with a well-disguised threat in his otherwise cheerful tone.

"I'm not," assured Shishido hastily. "I'm interested in Choutarou, and we're called the Silver Pair, which is way better than the _Dirty Pair_."

Gakuto glared. "I know where you live, Ryou. Remember that."

Shishido was about to say something, but the bell rang.

"You watch yourself, Ryou," hissed Gakuto. "You watch yourself."

Then he disappeared into his classroom.

~*~*~*~*~

Class was boring. The only thing interesting about it was the note he found on his desk when he got there.

_You know my type._

_Yuushi_

Type? Yuushi's type? He never thought that Yuushi's preference in girls could be transferred over to boys. Yuushi liked girls with nice legs. Gakuto supposed nice legs on a guy would be strong and muscular but not too much, so that ruled out the first years and a few of the shabbier second and third years.

Yuushi, Gakuto realized, had nice legs. Maybe that was why he wanted a man with nice legs? To match his?

Nah, Gakuto decided. He was just reading too much into it.

~*~*~*~*~

Choutarou was looking forward to his and Shishido's lunch together. He was _really_ looking forward to it. If Shishido was going to give him a White Day gift, he was going to do it during lunch.

The bell signaling lunch rang, and Choutarou stood excitedly, ready to go and meet Shishido at the door as he always did when–

"Miyo-chan, watch out!"

A girl slipped on something and began to fall. Choutarou caught her easily and automatically. It was a reflex from catching Shishido (because Shishido was a klutz off the courts).

"Kusanabe-san, are you alright?" he asked, because he was nice like that. Kusanabe blushed and nodded. Choutarou righted her; but before he could take his arms from around her waist, another girl pushed him into her, and somehow they managed to end up kissing.

The kiss itself wasn't nice or horrible. It was as if he'd brushed his lips against his pillow or something. Choutarou was just about to pull away when–

Shishido peeked in, calling, "Chouta...rou..."

Shit. SHIT.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he mumbled and before Choutarou could even pull away, the senior was gone. Choutarou, for once, cursed Shishido's inhuman speed and firmly pushed the girl away.

"What the hell was that?" he growled, his calm, patient demeanor cracked by the fact that _somebody had made him kiss this girl in front of Shishido_. _IN FRONT OF SHISHIDO._

The girl seemed to shrink. "I-I'm so sorry, Ohtori-kun, I – Yuri-chan just – oh..."

Choutarou was pissed. Beyond pissed.

"I'll sort this out later," he growled, then took off after Shishido.

Where would that guy go...? Somewhere Choutarou would never think to look.

_Bingo._

~*~*~*~*~

At lunch, Shishido fingered the rice white box in his pocket as he walked towards Choutarou's classroom. Choutarou had given him chocolates on Valentine's, but they never talked about it. Choutarou had said, when Shishido tried to bring it up, to let him know the answer on White Day. So Shishido kept silent and went looking for a rice white box (Choutarou's favorite color, you know).

The chocolates themselves were cheaper than what Choutarou was used to and was probably less tasty, but Shishido figured that it was the thought that counted. Besides, he loved that brand of chocolate – affordable but sinfully delicious – so maybe Choutarou would like it too.

"Yo, Choutarou," Shishido called as he stopped at 2-C. "Chouta...rou..." Shishido trailed off as he caught sight of Choutarou _kissing some girl_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he managed to stammer out before hastily leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

Shishido ran as fast as he could to the chapel for the Christian students. Choutarou came here a lot, but Shishido himself never did. He was agnostic, after all. But the chapel would be a good place to hide from Choutarou.

Sinking onto a pew, Shishido pulled his legs up to his chest, buried his face into his thighs and did what he never thought he would do – cry.

~*~*~*~*~

For once, Yuushi was waiting for Gakuto when his class was let out for lunch.

"Hello, Gakuto," said Yuushi, leaning in that goddamn sexy way against the wall. "Let's have lunch on the roof, shall we?"

Too stunned to say anything, Gakuto simply nodded and followed him up to the roof.

"Have you figured out who it is yet?" Yuushi asked conversationally as he and Gakuto opened their bentos.

Gakuto made a face. "Of course I haven't. Tennis club member and nice legs – that's hardly anything! Half the club has nice legs!"

"Not nice enough by my standards," Yuushi said absently as he ate shrimp from Gakuto's bento.

"Then what legs _are_ nice by your standards?" Gakuto asked, eating an octopus ball from Yuushi's bento.

Yuushi paused, chewing as he considered. "Nice would be like... regulars and sub-regulars. You know?"

Gakuto did know, and he knew that this narrowed it down to about 24 to 28 guys, but the number was still way too big for Gakuto's liking. "Next hint, Yuushi. And hey, what do I get if I guess right before you tell me?"

Yuushi chuckled. "You get something special if I have to tell you, but you get something _extra_ special if you figure it out yourself. The less hints you need, the nicer the reward. This hint is going to give it away. Short."

Gakuto thought for a moment and swallowed his food. Then he looked at Yuushi thoughtfully. "Hmm... I'll think about it. If it comes to me, I'll let you know."

Yuushi smiled. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a while, then Gakuto took a bite of Yuushi's riceball (fed to him by the blunette himself, of course (and Gakuto thought maybe this was why people thought they were in a relationship)) and exclaimed loudly, "Holy crap, this is _good_! Did your mom make this?"

Yuushi shook his head, smiling proudly. "I made it myself."

Gakuto took one look at the happy and proud smile that made Yuushi look _so damn irresistable_ and the next thing he knew, he had pressed his lips to the tensai's in a kiss.

Thank God Yuushi kissed back, his hands cupping Gakuto's face as Gakuto wrapped his arms aorund Yuushi's neck, their lunch forgotten.

It took a while before Yuushi pulled back, saying, "I suppose you did figure it out. Damn, and I thought I was doing so well."

Gakuto blinked, panting. "Actually," he said. "That was just a gut feeling I followed."

Yuushi smirked suggestively. "How about you follow that gut feeling again...?"

It was a long time before Yuushi and Gakuto pulled apart long enough for Yuushi to present a white box decorated with a neatly tied red ribbon to Gakuto.

"You didn't tie that ribbon, your sister did," Gakuto said immediately. Yuushi chuckled – how many guys would make that comment before anything else when given a present for White Day by their best friend? ...But then again, how many of those guys had been kissed senseless by the aforementioned best friend before the presenting of the White Day gift and actually enjoyed it?

"What makes you say that?"

"The bow. The bows you tie are always a little sloppy, but this one is perfect."

"She immediately asked for your favorite color the moment she saw me come home with white chocolates," admitted Yuushi a little sheepishly.

Gakuto laughed. "I knew it. Thanks, Yuushi."

Yuushi simply kissed him. "You are most welcome, Gakuto. Happy White Day."

"Happy White Day."

~*~OshiGaku COMPLETE~*~

Choutarou entered the chapel quietly, closing the door behind him. He was about to call out Shishido's name, but then he heard a sniffle and decided to approach it first.

He was shocked beyond his wits when he found Shishido crying into his pants and automatically dropped his bento (which he'd taken with him by force of habit) to give Shishido the biggest hug known to man.

"I'm so sorry, Shishido-san, it was an accident," he whispered, his heart breaking as he felt his senpai's body rock with sobs.

"W-What do I care?" Shishido snapped angrily. "I-I don't care who the h-hell you go around k-kissing!"

Choutarou simply held his senpai tighter because if Shishido didn't want Choutarou to hold him, he'd have shrugged Choutarou off by now. "_I'd_ care if _you_ kissed some girl," Choutarou confessed in a whisper. "I... I like you, Shishido-san, really, I do, so please, _please_ believe me when I say that the kiss was just an accident. I caught her when she fell and her friend pushed me. I'm so sorry, Shishido-san, and I'll understand if you really hate me after this because I could've pushed her away faster even though I was stunned but please, before you do that, let me hold you for a little while longer. I promise... I won't bother you after this, senpai..."

Choutarou's voice broke, and he too broke down in sobs as he buried his face in Shishido's shoulder.

Shishido listened to this explanation and believed it instantly. Choutarou was not a fan of unfaithfulness. He would never kiss someone else if he liked Shishido. His head had cleared a bit already, and he knew then that it was totally crazy for Choutarou to be kissing someone else. He just wasn't that sort of guy.

Shishido didn't blame Choutarou at all now that he knew Choutarou's side of the story. Those bitches must have been trying to take advantage of Choutarou's niceness. So Shishido shifted a little and hugged Choutarou back, whispering, "I don't hate you, Choutarou, so please don't cry. I... I really like you, too, Choutarou, and I... man, this really isn't how I saw this going..."

Choutarou laughed a little through his tears and pulled back to look Shishido in the eye. "You don't hate me for kissing that girl?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. You don't hate me for overreacting?" Shishido echoed with a small smile.

"No, senpai," Choutarou said, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"Good. So... let's have that lunch, okay?"

"Okay."

"...Choutarou?"

"Ye– mmph!"

Naturally, Shishido had kissed his kouhai, desperately threading his arms around Choutarou's neck. Choutarou compared this kiss to the one he'd had before and had to say that this kiss was much, much nicer.

When they pulled away, they were both blushing, and Shishido rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I... couldn't stand that she'd kissed you last," he said by way of explanation. "Well, here," Shishido said, handing Choutarou a white box.

"Rice white," Choutarou noted.

"Yeah. Took ages to find the perfect shade," Shishido added, rolling his eyes. "I hope they're okay. I know you're used to chocolate of better quality, but I like this br–"

Choutarou kissed him and took advantage of his open mouth to put the chocolate in Shishido's mouth before breaking the kiss.

"I like it, Shishido-san," Choutarou said, grinning. "I like it a lot."

"Call me Ryou. Also," Shishido gave him a look of mock annoyance. "I bought this chocolate for you to eat, not me. Come here..."

The chocolate didn't last long with all the swapping it went through, but there were 19 other chocolates waiting innocently in a rice white box, so Shishido and Choutarou were quite happy.

~*~Shishitori COMPLETE~*~

At afternoon tennis practice on the fourteenth of March, three regulars met up in the locker room along with every other regular.

One gave the other two happy, confident looks.

Another wished them congratulations through a look and a big grin.

And the last was too busy making out with his boyfriend to notice.

On the evening of the fourteenth of March, three regulars of the Hyoutei tennis club set out for home.

One walked there with his boyfriend.

Another took the bus, also with his boyfriend.

And the last was put into a sleek limousine by his boyfriend.

On the night of the fourteenth of March, three boys went to sleep dreaming good dreams.

One was dreaming of his boyfriend's bento the next day.

Another was dreaming of the sakura tree in campus and what could be done under it.

And the last dreamt of a locker room and what might have happened inside.

* * *

The majority of this was cranked out today, White Day. I am a little late (only by a few minutes!) but IT STILL COUNTS! Sorry for the rushed Shishitori. It was nearing midnight.

MAY BE REWRITTEN.


End file.
